


Fear and Loathing

by cystir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (probably), Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Major Character Injury, Murder, Organized Crime, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Religious Cults, Revenge, Sort Of, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, also mama puffy, cant keep stuff too heavy, goggy is dead first chapter, i just enjoy trans fundy, its only mentioned like once, niki and puffy content, no beta we die like men, not rlly, omg more dadschlatt so creative OP, pogs in chat, schlatt literally enlists children to sell drugs for him, sorry - Freeform, yeah im using the egg plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cystir/pseuds/cystir
Summary: They say the city used to be a utopia, a safe haven for all.It is no longer safe. The sky is clogged with grey smog, nothing will grow in the soil surrounding the city, and most people live in the slums, which are dominated by drugs and crime.Many blame the city's decline on DREAM CO., a super-company which gained a monopoly over most businesses, including pharmaceuticals. Extreme debt is a common part of life for most people in the city.However, an undercurrent of change is flowing. It's in whispers across the slum, it's in graffiti, it's in the bombings and threats against DREAM CO.It's hidden in the emerging cults worshipping a mysterious entity, it's in the teenagers who have lost their childhoods, it's even in the old men who had given up.But holding hope in a place like this is dangerous...This fic is a sort-of (but not really) dystopian AU. POVs change every chapter, and there's a few different major plots. I borrow from major DreamSMP events but this fic is mostly canon divergent. Lots of mature topics, and at least 4 canon deaths are planned out.Chapter quality will vary, but I'm doing my best.
Relationships: (All Platonic), (only hinted relationships are Puffy and Niki), (will add more later probably), Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. TUBBO

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Tubbo was in extreme debt. The kind of debt that just keeps growing until you die and pass it on to your kids, and when your kids die the debt is passed on to your grandchildren.  
He was just a kid trying to survive. He didn’t know any better, he could hardly read. There had been no economics class for him. 

Regardless, he had to try to repay his debt. It was futile, but it was the best he could do. He had to join Schlatt, who had offered protection if he’d work. The business was dirty and evil, but it was what he needed to survive.  
Schlatt seemed to grow very fond of Tubbo. The man raised Tubbo’s ranks very fast until he was near to the top. An actual future seemed possible for Tubbo. A future where he escaped this city, a future where he was free of Dream and DREAM CO.  
Tubbo despised DREAM CO., he’d never say it out loud. He didn’t regret building all the debt, because it went toward helping someone who so desperately needed it. They were gone now, but at least he tried.  
So Tubbo worked for Schlatt, not doing much besides keeping him company. Schlatt’s presence wasn’t very friendly or enjoyable, but Tubbo grew to appreciate it. The boy had been so lonely these past months, after the one he cared for passed away.  
About a month in, Tubbo noticed large bruises and cuts on Quackity, who was now almost always wearing sunglasses. Tubbo wasn’t an idiot. He could put the pieces together. He wanted to help the young man, but Quackity treated him with an odd coldness and apprehension that made him impossible to reach.  
A few weeks later, Tubbo noticed all the empty mini liquor bottles in Schlatt’s office. He’d known the man would drink some nights, but he never realized the extent of it. This sight worried Tubbo, who had grown to care for Schlatt. 

And then shit got bad. A new kid named Tommy had joined the organization, and he’d risen pretty fast. Tubbo wasn’t sure how to feel about the boy. He was loud, reckless, but a lot of fun. Still, he was dangerous company.  
Tubbo befriended Tommy eventually, and they grew close. Tubbo became Tommy’s side-kick in a way, but he didn’t mind. The kid never wanted a spotlight anyways.  
Tommy was selfish and ill-tempered, which balanced out Tubbo’s people-pleasing passive nature. When Tommy made a wreck, Tubbo was there to aide it. But this mess wasn’t one Tubbo could fix. Tubbo wasn’t sure if anyone could fix this.

It had started when a DREAM CO. worker showed up at Schlatt’s pace of residence. Schlatt was out doing god knows what, but Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo were all lazing around the house.  
Tommy answered the door, weapon in hand, as he had been taught. When you work in Schlatt’s business, you make a lot of enemies.  
At the sight of the DREAM CO. uniform, Tommy called for Quackity, who paused his discussion with Tubbo.  
While Tommy waited, he started up a conversation with the man.  
“So you think you’re big shit, huh? Your uniform looks stupid. You look like an idiot.”  
“I’m here to speak with an adult.”  
“Oh! I am an adult! I am a huge adult man, plus I have bitches. Women love me. I am dating so many women unlike you.”  
“Is Schlatt here?”  
“If Schlatt was here he’d be laughing at you with me, stupid fucki-”  
“Tommy!” Quackity cut off the boy’s angry rambling. 

Tubbo peered into the room, eyes wide. Was the worker here for him? Was he in trouble?  
He watched as they entered the office, freaking out. Oh god, what if Schlatt gets mad at him. The older man knew about his debt, but not the full extent. Tubbo didn’t want to go back to the streets. 

Then Tubbo heard it. A loud thud and a series of shouts. The boy got up and dashed to the door, which he threw open. He could hardly believe the sight before him. The DREAM CO. worker lay on the ground, not moving, blood pooling from his stomach where a knife was sticking out.  
“Surely not…” Tubbo whispered, tuning out Quackity and Tommy’s shouts. The boy approached the body, looking down at it. He was definitely dead. His name tag read ‘George’. There was a dead man, who couldn’t be much older than Tubbo himself, sprawled on Schlatt’s office floor.  
The teenager tuned into Tommy and Quackity’s argument, but Quackity suddenly grew silent.  
The man’s eyes grew wide as he remembered something.  
“Shit.”  
“What?!” Tommy and Tubbo asked in sync.  
“Shit shit shit shit! Schlatt was trying to make a deal with Dream. I’m so fucked. We’re so fucked!” Quackity cried, looking at the other two.  
“Well fuck.” Tommy mumbled, looking over at the body again.

“So what even happened?” Asked Tubbo, his bewilderment growing.  
“It was an accident, but things got heated, I lunged at him, and the knife made its way into his gut!” Tommy exclaimed, quickly glancing over to Quackity, who was shaking his head slowly.  
Tommy did a double-take and whirled around, taking a furious step towards the shorter man.  
“You didn’t do anything to help! You were just yelling ‘Stooop Stooop’ the whole time! So don’t act like you’re any better than me!” Tommy shouted.  
Quackity opened his mouth as though to speak but quickly closed it again.  
Tubbo wasn’t so sure if the murder was an accident or not. This wouldn’t be the first time Tommy would lie to Tubbo about something big. Tubbo could only hope Tommy hadn’t really intended to kill the man.  
“I guess we’ve got to hide the body then,” Tubbo said, staring down at the corpse. 

After a few hours of grueling work, the body had been hidden in an alleyway. Now they could only hope things would work out. None of the trio were particularly eager to end up dead in a ditch somewhere under Dream’s command. 

“Schlatt’s gonna be so mad.” Quackity said, staring at the spot where George’s body had fallen.  
“Isn’t he already mad at you, like, all the time?” Tubbo asked, referencing the bruises that marred Quackity’s skin. Quackity pulled his coat sleeves down a little more.  
“I’m just clumsy.” Quackity said indignantly.  
“You should hit him back,” Tommy said, throwing a punch in the air to demonstrate.  
“He doesn’t hit me,” Quackity mumbled before storming away.


	2. QUACKITY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Alcohol abuse, violence, drug abuse, and graphic depictions of violence. This Chapter isn't super important to the plot, you can skip it if you need to.

Quackity was dreading tonight. Blood was washed away, but it still stained his mind. Though he didn’t feel any guilt for the man he had watched die, he did feel a lot of self-pity. Schlatt wasn’t going to yell at Tubbo (though he probably would reprimand Tommy). Quackity prepared himself for the fast-approaching storm.

Part of Quackity hoped Schlatt would hear about the murder before he got home, so Quackity wouldn’t have to break the news. Maybe Quackity could not mention it and distract Schlatt with a glass of vodka. This was unrealistic, as Quackity was shit when it came to pretending everything was okay. 

So Quackity waited around the house, occasionally answering the door and taking money from various sellers who worked for Schlatt. The waiting was killing Quackity. It felt like being on death row. 

Quackity needed a distraction and a distraction that would work well. This was found in the form of two small, pinkish pills. These pills were in a baggy hidden under their shitty couch’s cushions. Quackity quickly shook the pills out of the bag and raised the palm of his hand to his mouth, where he swallowed them both. It would’ve been impressive had he not been doing literal drugs. 

Quackity replaced the cushion and sat down, leaning his head back. He could feel his stress disappearing. Tommy and Tubbo watched from a cracked door, not quite sure what to do. Tommy suggested that they do something, but Tubbo assured the other that Quackity was not someone you wanted to anger when he was relapsing. 

The man had tried to quit the pills multiple times, but he always relapsed. Quackity figured it was mostly Schlatt’s fault.

These pills didn’t last very long, but they helped clear Quackity’s mind. Once the pill’s effects wore off, however, they left Quackity wanting more. 

Originally the pills, a derivative of a new chemical called Oxumane (also called pink clouds), had been advertised as “The Wonder Pill.” The business behind it (the pharmaceutical branch of DREAM CO.) said it would cure depression, anxiety, and other mental illnesses. What they didn’t specify was how addictive it was. At first, they tested it out on a small group from the slums, who reported the addictiveness. 

The scientists ignored them and began to sell and distribute the pill, which became wildly popular. Many would spend their entire paychecks on these pills. Then, the production suddenly stopped. Anyone who asked the DREAM CO. pharmacists about the Wonder Pill would receive no answer.

A week later, healthy and young people were growing deathly ill. The common trait among all these people? They had all taken the Wonder Pill, and most consumers were dead by the next week. Some people survived, however. A minuscule group of people didn’t even fall ill from the pill. Quackity was part of this group.

So the man continued taking the pills. If the wonder pills couldn’t kill him, then what could? 

About an hour after taking the pills, he could feel their effects wearing down. Quackity sighed, trying to resist the urge to down another pair. He could feel that familiar anxiousness creeping back into his mind, tainting his thoughts with worry. 

Quackity jumped at the sound of their front door slamming. Either Schlatt was home, or there was a very noisy home invader trying to rob them. Quackity hoped it was the robber.

Unfortunately, it was not. Schlatt stormed into his office, where he shouted for Quackity. The man took a deep breath, bracing himself, and approached the office. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before opening the door and stepping in.

“Close that door.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Quackity quickly shut the door then moved in front of Schlatt’s desk, where he began to sit down. Schlatt raised a hand, signaling for him to stay standing up. 

Schlatt took a few deep breaths before looking up at Quackity, a silent fire blazing right below his surface. 

“Were you aware that you killed Dream’s assistant?” 

“Well- First of all, I didn’t kill him. That was Tomm-”

“Answer the question, Quackity.”

“No- no, I did not, but you’ve gotta know-”

“Well, the fucking deal is out. Dream wants whoever killed George dead.”

“That- that was Tommy, not me!”

“But you watched it happen, right? You didn’t stop it?”

“I tried! It just happened so fast..”

Schlatt suddenly stood up, making Quackity flinch.

“You really fucked shit up, Quackity.”

The man took a long swig from a bottle. He slammed said bottle down onto the table violently before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Schlatt then stomped around the desk until he stood about two feet away from Quackity.

He leaned in, placing his head right beside Quackity’s left ear. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” He whispered, grabbing the bottle. Quackity moved backward until his back hit the wall. Schlatt kept up the pace. Once Quackity was out of places to go, Schlatt swung. Quackity barely managed to dodge it, and had Schlatt been sober, Quackity would be out. 

“Schlatt, cut it out!”

“Cut it out? Cut it out?! You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. You’re out, Quackity, you’re out.”

“Please! You’re not sober! Can we just talk this out in the morning when you’re not dr-”

Quackity was cut off by the bottle shattering on the wall a foot away from his head. A scream of surprise escaped Quackity’s lips. 

“Shut the Hell up! You did this to yourself!” Schlatt growled, throwing a punch towards Quackity, who wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge it. The hand wasn’t too heavy, but Quackity could feel the stinging pain in his nose where it had hit. He wasn’t sure if his nose was bleeding or not.

Quackity bared his teeth and threw a punch back, catching Schlatt by surprise. His fist landed right on Schlatt’s cheek and judging by how it hurt Quackity’s hand, it would leave a bruise on Schlatt.

Taking advantage of Schlatt’s shock, Quackity made a run for it. He threw the office door open, smacking Tommy and Tubbo (who had been listening in) in the face. The two boys let out a cry of surprise.

Quackity hardly cared, he was in survival mode. If he was lucky, Schlatt wouldn’t recall much of this in the morning. He was already pretty wasted when he had called Quackity into his office anyways. 

The young man wasn’t sure where to go now that he was out of the house. Tonight was cool, and he could tell now that he was bleeding in a few places. Quackity figured it was from the shattered glass of the bottle. 

He decided to sit on the porch and wait it out. Hopefully, Schlatt would be passed out in a little while. Quackity was relieved to know that the man didn’t give chase when he ran, otherwise he’d probably be dead.

After what seemed like an hour, Quackity quietly stepped into the house, locking the door behind himself. Tubbo stood in the kitchen, hunched over something. Tommy stood behind him, rambling about something. The taller of the two then glanced over, spotted Quackity, and whispered something urgent to Tubbo. 

Tubbo spun around, eyes wide. 

“What are you up to?” Quackity asked, suspicious of the two boys.

“Well- uh- we didn’t think you’d be back so quickly..”

“We’re making a first aid kit!” Tommy said smiling.

Tubbo turned and looked at Tommy angrily for a second before focusing on Quackity again.

“Yeah… Those cuts look pretty nasty... I could clean them up for you if you want!” Tubbo said, obviously trying some psychology shit on Quackity.

“Sure. Whatever.” Quackity said, moving over to the counter where Tubbo had shoved various medical tools into what looked like a tin box. 

“Isn’t the box neat! Tommy found it the other day!”

“He doesn’t care about a stupid fucking box, Tubbo,” Tommy said rolling his eyes.

“Well, I think it’s cool! I’ve never seen anything like it before!” Tubbo exclaimed, pulling a small tube and some bandages from the box. 

“Tommy and I had to spend like so much money on this stuff…”

“It was no problem for me since I am incredibly wealthy,” Tommy said, smirking.

Tubbo squeezed a bit of some kind of balm onto a small cotton swab. He applied the mixture to Quackity’s wounds, and it stung.

“That hurts like shit, man.”

“That’s cos it’s cleaning it, you pussy.” Tommy explained. 

“You look like a hobo! Or like you came from the Outerlands!” Tubbo said, his tone friendly but the words insulting.

“And you look like you’re 10 years old.” Quackity quipped, offering a small smile.

“I look like an adult man.” Tommy bragged, puffing out his chest.

After Tubbo finished applying the balm, he began to wrap bandages around the larger cuts.

“I’m trying to save as much of this as I can, so I have to leave the smaller wounds unprotected. If they start looking all gross, tell me.”

“One time I had this massive cut on my shoulder from this fence, and I didn’t tell anyone. It got all green and shit and started to smell weird. Tubbo nearly fainted the first time he saw it.” Tommy said, sounding weirdly proud.

“It’s true! It looked so gross, and I only saw it by chance! If I hadn’t I think Tommy might’ve died from it!”

“Whatever, I’m super strong,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

“Have you guys seen Schlatt?” Quackity asked, darkening the mood.

Tubbo paused and looked down for a second before making eye contact with Quackity. 

“He’s passed out in his office,” Tubbo said, glancing over to the office door. 

“It was so cool when you punched him! You were dodging all his hits and shit. You looked like a rink fighter!” Tommy said, not reading the room. Tubbo elbowed the taller boy, shooting a glare in his direction.

“What! I was being nice!”

Quackity paused, then began to speak, trying to manage a small smile.

“I did look pretty cool. I can throw a mean punch, comes with being a badass.” Quackity bragged, smirking.

“I bet I could beat you in a fight. I could probably beat anyone in a fight if I tried hard enough.” Tommy said, puffing out his chest and flexing his arm muscles.

“Tommy, you nearly cried the other day when you stubbed your toe,” Tubbo said, finishing up with the bandages. He began to put his supplies back in the tin box.

“Yeah, ‘cos it hurt like shit! I’m pretty sure I broke my toe.” Tommy whined, crossing his arms.

The three stayed up late that night until Tubbo dozed off midsentence, the other two followed soon after. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feelin?
> 
> I love when you guys comment <3 please share your feedback!


	3. PUFFY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy visits an old friend.

Puffy was one of the fewer types of people found in the city. She was caring, maternal, compassionate, selfless, and held undying morals. A sort of dangerous fire blazed right below the surface that threatened to release its wrath. Aside from her temper and charity, she was one of the few people who attempted to maintain some kind of order.

Puffy, formerly Captain Puffy, had worked in naval forces since her youth. She often spoke of lands away from the city where things were still green, where DREAM CO. didn’t reign supreme. Her work had been hard, and it left calluses on her hands. But she had been laid off. It was not just her, though. Almost every worker she knew had lost their job, with seemingly no reason. Puffy suspected DREAM CO to be pulling strings. She managed to find the good in disaster, though. She had built up pretty steady savings and could spend a lot more time with her son, nicknamed Foolish, who was growing into his own.

The boy now towered over his mother, but he was a gentle giant. He had picked up Puffy's kind nature and friendliness but also struggled with cowardice. Puffy was used to cowardice, especially in her sons. The son before Foolish was an evil man. Often Puffy wondered if it was her fault. She was just grateful for the second chance she had received through Foolish.

Today Puffy was headed to the Outerlands. She had a dear friend to visit.

Puffy hated how she had to keep a weapon on herself to walk the streets of her home city. She hated how young and old lay without a home in the streets, dying from diseases and weakness. She hated how her friend was so cold these days. Puffy reached the outer lengths of the city, where many dumped corpses. She stared straight forwards, refusing to look down. She could feel something crunching beneath her boots. Hopefully, it was just trash. The journey towards the Outerlands was exhausting, but Puffy didn’t mind, as long as she got to see her friend.

The Outerlands weren’t so terrible. Yes, it was cutthroat and general anarchy, but there were plenty of interesting characters she’d encounter. Some were even pleasant. That couldn’t be said for everyone Puffy met. There was one particularly chilling man whose name she didn’t know. She did, however, know of his crimes. It made her blood boil. Thankfully, she didn’t encounter him very often. Most of the time, Puffy encountered nobody until arrival at her friend’s home. That was the case for this visit.

The land surrounding the small house was dry and barren, but that wasn’t too surprising. Nothing could grow in any of the land surrounding the city. It had been that way for a long time. There were rumors of wealthy people buying rich soil and growing things in their house, but nobody could be sure. Puffy rapped on her friend’s door with her knuckles. She could hear metal rattling and a loud crash before Niki opened the door. The girl’s bright pink hair stood out in the dreary landscape which surrounded her. Before her exile, Niki had sported light brown hair.

“Hey, stranger!” Puffy said, greeting Niki. Niki smiled and hugged her friend before leading her into the house.

“Did you get the parts I asked for?” Asked Niki, turning round to face Puffy. Puffy nodded and began to dig through her letterman bag. She pulled out an odd-looking battery-type thing. Niki smiled again and grabbed the object, eyes shining.

“I also brought you some snacks. I don’t know how you even manage to get food out here.” Puffy said, pulling out a half-eaten roll of cookies, a baggy full of colorful and round pill-type things, and a small box of crackers.

“I manage,” Niki stated, still looking at the bizarre object in her possession.

“Enough about me, how are you doing, Puffy? I heard they shut down the docks..”

“Yeah- I’ve just been taking advantage of the free time to be there for Foolish. Y’know that school program thing they were trying got shut down… Guess the slums aren’t a fan of free education.”

“Was that- Was that Wilbur’s program..?”

Puffy winced at the question. She didn't realize the whole thing involved Wilbur until it was too late.

“Yeah- it was. But you know how it is-” Puffy said, shrugging.

“Did you hear about Dream’s assistant?”

“The one who got killed?”

“Mhm. I heard it was Tommy who did it.”

Puffy’s stomach dropped. The woman didn’t know Tommy, but she knew how Niki felt about the boy. Puffy felt pity for him. He was just a misguided and reckless kid. What else could anyone expect when Wilbur Soot was his older brother and Philza his father.

“That’s… awful.”

“I’m sure Wilbur is losing his shit if he isn’t ignoring him, that is,” Niki said, the bitterness in her words strong enough to curdle milk.

“Do you suppose you’ll ever return to the city?” Puffy asked, trying to change the subject.

“No. Honestly, I was hoping to escape on one of those boats you work. I guess that’s out of the question now, though.”

“Mhm. Most people found hiding on the boats are thrown off anyways.”

“Better than being neighbors with a child murderer.”

“That’s… dark… Things will get better, I know it. Y’know, Schlatt just about killed himself drinking the other night. Maybe he’ll just die on his own.”

“Or Dream will make him disappear.”

“...Or Dream will make him disappear.” Puffy agreed, grabbing a cookie from the sleeve she had given to Niki. After another hour of discussion and Puffy insisting that Niki keep hope in her heart, the sun began to set. Puffy hurriedly said her goodbyes before dashing the city.

You don’t ever want to find yourself in the Outerlands at night. While the Outerlands are dismal and intimidating during the day, they’re far worse at night. Puffy found herself in the Outerlands with the sundown. The small woman felt terror setting in as she spotted a large figure headed her way. She needed to get to shelter fast. Puffy ran as fast as she could, but her foot caught on a rock. She fell to the ground, scraping the palms of her hands. She scrambled to get up, hearing the footsteps grow louder.

By the time Puffy managed to get up, the figure was right there. She stared at them with wide eyes, her terror evident. The person leaned down and made eye contact with Puffy. She was surprised to recognize the man before her. It was her dear friend, Bad, who had been presumed dead a few months ago.

“Wha- How are you here? Am I seeing things?”

“No, Puffy. I’m right here, and I’m a changed man. The Egg enlightened me.” Puffy paused, the tone of Bad’s voice sending a shiver down her spine.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll show you! The Egg will enlighten you too!”

“Y’know… I’m actually pretty busy right now, so I should really be on my way!” Puffy stammered. Bad grabbed the woman’s wrist, showing no signs of release.

“No, please, follow me, Puffy,” Bad said, his voice growing colder. Puffy tried to pull away from the man, but she stopped when something heavy and metal hit the back of her head her world spun for a second before her vision went dark and she fell limp. She was out.

Stars and colors swirled in her eyes, and Puffy could barely hear two people talking to each other. The woman could tell that she was being carried, but where to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as smooth as the others, I wrote it at like 10 PM last night while watching Netflix.  
> Can you tell I love Puffy? I promise there'll be more mama Puffy in the next chapter (sort of). 
> 
> Are there any characters you guys are excited to see?


	4. DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of animal violence
> 
> Dream grew up.
> 
> He's also mama's boy.

Dream lay in his mother’s arms. Her curly, pale hair tickled the side of his face, but he didn’t mind. She was so warm, so soft. It felt nice against Dream’s inner coldness, almost melting his icy core.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“Can you tell me the story again?”

“Of course.”

The story was Dream’s favorite. It was a story of a kind demon, brave knights, two terrible villains, a man with wings who fathered a pig, a poetic leader, and many more odd but loveable characters. The story didn’t seem to ever end, as his mother would always tell a new part when he asked. 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“Are those villains real?”

“No, they’re all made up.”

Dream could rest easy at night knowing the masked villain and the madman were all just little men who lived in the story. During the day, dream missed his mother so. She was always working down by the sea, because “things are changing”. Dream didn’t want things to change, he wanted his mama. But things did change, and Dream grew wiser to the harsh realities of this world. His mother would still tell him the story every night at bed, but one night he asked an odd question.

“Mama?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“What happens to them all at the end?”

“There is no end, love.”

“But won’t they die?”

“No.”

“Will you die one day mama?”

“Yes, I suppose I will. But until then, I’m here for you my duckling.”

Dream was broken. The idea that his mom could die was heartbreaking. How could she die? He needed her, he loved her. She had to live forever like him. Dream would make her stay forever. 

Then Dream realized if everyone died one day, he would too. Because he was part of everyone. 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“Sometimes I make things die.”

“What do you mean, darling?”

“Sometimes I stomp on the baby kitties behind our house until they stop crying.”

“Dream, you can’t do that. Those are babies, like you. How do you think their mamas feel when they find their hurting baby?”

“I was helping them. They were crying so I stopped them.”

“Please don’t do that anymore, Duckling.”

Dream didn’t understand why mama was so sad. He was helping the little kitties, helping them feel quiet and gone. He was being good. But Dream did as his mother asked, and stopped helping the baby kitties feel calm. He could still hear them mewing behind their house when he ate breakfast in the morning. His mama would walk him to school and he’d think about the baby kitties all day. He’d think about how they crunched under his foot, how they’d spill out. At some point, Dream started missing hurting the kitties more than helping the kitties.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“Can I borrow some money?”

“What for?”

“Sapnap and I want to go watch a movie.”

“Ok, darling.”

Dream and Sapnap did not spend that money on movie-watching. Instead, they were slowly saving up for their own weapons. Dream’s mother wasn’t making as much money as she used to, and they were approaching harder times. So Sapnap, with his great interest in violence, and Dream, with his great ability for violence, decided to work together as hitmen. It was dangerous work that required them to travel into worse parts of the city, but it paid incredibly well. Dream would hide part of the money in his mom’s bag, so she’d think she just had more money than she thought. This kept the household afloat until Dream graduated. 

“Mama?”

“Yes, Duckling?”

“Will you be okay without me?”

“Of course, darling.”

“You’re just getting older- and I worry for you.”

“Well, you shouldn’t. Now get out there and eat the world, Duckling.”

So Dream did just that. At some point along the way, he stopped visiting his mom. He was too busy starting a business with his two best friends, George and Sapnap. The three were inseparable, and they quickly rose to the top. Dream figured he was responsible for most of their success. He simply took out anyone who opposed them. 

He took charge of the company, allowing Sapnap and George to play supporting roles while the company grew. He had named the company DREAM CO. which slowly took over the economy. Dream felt no remorse because he was saving the world.

It’s hard to notice the smog when you’re among the stars.

But then George died. His body was discovered in an alleyway by Punz, a repossession worker. Dream was filled with anger from the news, locking himself in his office unless to give orders, which mostly involved killing. He was going to get revenge. It had been about a week and a half since George’s death when Dream decided to leave his office. He had someone he needed to visit.

Dream climbed into his car (cars were a rare luxury during these times, as the gas ran out before scientists could come up with another type of power), and drove himself to a familiar home. It looked a lot more worn and weak than how he remembered it, but the porch was decorated. Not many people in the lower parts of the city decorated their houses. They just didn’t have the money to. 

Dream climbed out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He walked up the sidewalk that lead to the porch, climbed the porch stairs, and stepped onto the porch. He had to duck his head to stand all the way up on the porch. The man nervously knocked on the home’s door, only to receive silence. He knocked again, waiting. After the third knock, he gave up and opened the door. He was surprised to see it open, as she always locked the door behind her. What he saw inside filled him with pain. The house was a mess like someone had been looking for something. All the drawers were open, the cushions thrown off of the seats. 

“Mama?”

Dream cried out, receiving no answer. He could feel the grief of maybe losing another person he cared for growing in his chest, like a huge, dark void. Dream stepped further into the house, peeking into his mother’s bedroom. This is where he saw the most awful sight. A giant, red, egg-shaped marking on the wall. What it meant was beyond Dream, but he was certain it was bad news. 

When Dream arrived back at the DREAM CO. tower, he ordered that the house be investigated and that the resident be found. He told nobody of his relation to Puffy. He had to protect her, and with the recent bombings and threats, having anyone he cared about on the outside world was a risk. 

The only person he told the entire story to was Sapnap, who knew Puffy but never personally. Sapnap was still grieving George, and he coped very differently from Dream. Instead of diving into work for hours a day and talking to nobody, Sapnap trained. He trained and trained and trained until his knuckles went raw and his blood spilled. He trained until he felt as though he couldn’t force another breath out of his body. 

Dream had seen it, and he had treated the man’s wounded knuckles with tenderness. 

That week, Dream heard the the name of the man who killed his best friend. Tommy was his name, and dream immediately connected the dots. Wilbur Soot, the lunatic in the streets who often preached about religion, had sent Tommy (who was Wilbur's brother) to kill George when he was headed to Schlatt's place of residence. Wilbur had decided to do this because he was trying to send a warning. 

_Well,_ Dream though, _I'll send a warning back._

So Dream set a target on both Tommy and and Wilbur's son, Fundy. A secretary wearily informed the man that both Tommy and Fundy were children, neither even 17. Dream didn't care. He'd kill all the kids in the world if he had to. He wanted revenge, and revenge he would get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is an unreliable narrator :)
> 
> Did you feel bad for Dream this chapter? 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I've had a rough day today.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave questions or feedback in the comments!  
> No, really, please comment.


End file.
